Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
With the recent proliferation of digital video cameras and digital cameras with a moving image shooting function, there are increasing opportunities to handle moving image data. Along with this trend, various types of moving image editing applications are provided. One of such moving image editing operations is to combine a plurality of moving images into one moving image. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-278492 discloses a method of, when combining/editing a plurality of moving images having different frame rates, changing one of the frame rates to ensure compatibility between the frame rates.
According to the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-278492, when moving images having different frame rates are combined, encoded data as a conversion source is temporarily decoded and then reencoded in accordance with the frame rate of the conversion destination. When the processing of decoding whole target encoded data and reencoding the data is performed for each editing operation, the processing time will be very long. This makes it difficult to improve the efficiency of processing.